My Favorite Bar Maid
by titaniazoe
Summary: Bixslow has a new goal: bang Lucy Heartfilia. To do so he convinces her to make a bet the terms being if he wins she has to go on a date with him AND kiss him! But will he change his goal when he's no longer interested in just simply banging her? Rated T for language and possible future happenings!
1. The Bet

**Characters Belong to Hiro, the plot is all mine!**

* * *

><p>Bixslow woke up at his usual time of 9 o'clock on the dot, jumped in the shower, threw on his usual clothes, and began to make his way to the guild. His typical morning. His babies were floating around him effectively deterring any passerby from talking to him, if his gruff demeanor didn't already do that.<p>

He was in a slump of sorts, after the intense battle against the dragons at the Grand Magic Games everything seemed to wind down and the guild got back to its usual self.

Before he even rounded the corner he could hear the loud chatter and assortment of other noises that indicated he was rapidly approaching the guild.

Pushing through the tall oak doors Bixslow strode over to his team's usual table, where Laxus, Evergreen, and Freed were already sitting.

"Yo!" he raised his hand in greeting, his tongue slipping out of his mouth in his trademark grin.

Laxus inclined his head and grunted in greeting, Freed and Ever simply nodded their heads in greeting.

"Mind getting us our usual order from Mira?" Laxus opened one eye in question.

"Sure, why not" Bixslow swaggered over to the bar dodging flying chairs and guild mates the usual shrapnel from the Flame-idiot and Ice princess' usual rough housing.

When he got to the bar no one was behind the counter, he rang the bell Mira had placed on the counter so people could ring it to get her attention.

"Be out in a second!" a voice shouted back.

That didn't sound like Mira, Bixslow puzzled. The blonde Cosplayer chick appeared from the back her arms piled high with plates of food.

"Hi Bixslow! Just give me one second!" As she said this she maneuvered around the brawl in the middle and dropped the plates off in front of Erza and Wendy.

She placed her hands on her hips and faced the fight, "Natsu! Gray! Your food is ready!" The two froze at the mention of food and sprinted towards their table.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu yelled through a mouth full of food. Smiling Lucy made her way back to the bar. She fixed Bixslow with a huge 100-watt smile, "So what can I do for you?"

Bixslow immediately thought of several things he'd like for her to do for him, all of them sexual. He fixed her with a lecherous grin, "I'll take the Thunder God Tribe's usual along with Laxus's usual order. You know it right?"

Lucy nodded, "Yup! Mira has been training me for a while, I've made your usual a time or two!" Lucy began pulling out random ingredients and pots and pans.

"Speak of the she-devil, where is she?"

"She came down with the flu actually, so I'm running the bar for her until she gets better!" with that said she disappeared into the kitchen. "You can wait right there, this will just take a second and I could us the help carrying it all to your table!" she shouted back to him.

"Sure thing Cosplayer Queen, but if I'm doing a favor for you I'm going to need one in return!" his smirk widened at the different things he could request from her.

"In your dreams Bix!" she said with a smirk of her own. She handed him a couple plates as she turned to fill two mugs with beer and place them on a tray. Balancing the multitude of platters on her arms she began to walk towards the Thunder God table.

Bixslow followed after her hypnotized by the sway of her hips, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't noticed just how well endowed the blonde was. He found it rather hard to ignore of late, actually.

He helped her place all of the plates and mugs down and then took his seat next to Laxus.

"Enjoy you guys, yell if you need anything else!" with a wave she retreated back to the bar.

"Don't forget about the favor you owe me Cosplayer queen!" Bixslow shouted after her enjoying the light blush that appeared on her face. It disappeared all to quickly though and with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes she got back to work.

He ate his food, and made conversation with his team but his eyes kept getting drawn to the busty blonde working the bar. He definitely didn't have any semblance of deep feeling towards her, other than she was his nakama and he would totally bang her if given the chance. He smirked at this thought, maybe that could be his new goal.

Lucy had woken up at the crack of dawn, just to go to the guild and clean and prep for the day. Mira's job sure was a lot of work, but Lucy was so grateful she offered to train her. Lucy was a fairly decent cook and she could make desserts so good they could make a person cry.

Erza had requested that Lucy start making her strawberry cake at the guild so she could enjoy it all the time. Mira had offered to train her so Lucy could bake her sweets for the whole guild. I made it even better that master offered her some small pay to do it too, nothing close to what Mira receives. But enough so she didn't have to take too many jobs in order to cover he rent each month.

Now with the guild full of all the usual suspects Lucy saw why Mira loved this job so much, she got to make all her friends happy and take care of them all. As well as she gets all the good gossip, no wonder Mira tried to match make everyone! Half of the things she has heard and she has only been working the bar for about a week now!

Lucy hummed to herself as she wiped down the mugs she had just cleaned. She was pulled out of her cleaning by the feeling of eyes on her, she looked up to see Bixslow smirking at her with that lecherous look he often has on his face. Not one to back down from a challenge Lucy met his stare one hand on her hip she gave him a question look as if to say 'what do you want?'

Bixslow's smirk turned into a wide grin and he stood up and made his way over to the bar. Lucy crossed her arms below her chest and raised an eyebrow at the approaching man.

"Cosplayer Queen" he said by way of introduction.

"What can I do for you Bixslow?" Lucy replied sass heavy in her voice.

"no need to get sassy, I just came to cash in my favor. Also I need another round of beers for Laxus and I".

Lucy turned and began filling two mugs for them while speaking to Bixslow, "I already told you Bix, I don't owe you a favor. Its called common curtsy to help someone when they need assistance."

"Fine then lets make a bet!"

Lucy slid the beers to him and tried to busy herself with more cleaning. "Not interested!" she said shortly.

"Come on! Listen if I win you go on a date with me, if you win you can pick your prize! Although in my opinion either way you win". He leaned closer as he said this, his smirk widening.

She rolled her eyes at this, "I'm not agreeing to this proposition of yours, but say I was interested. What would this bet entail?"

He smirked, "I'll let you help me make it up."

Lucy gave him a toothy grin, "You sir have a deal, and if I win you have to stop calling me Cosplayer queen. Including any variations of the name." she pegged him with a hard look.

"You have a deal, _Cosplayer Queen_!" he stressed the name, "I'm going to be the one who wins, so you better get used to that name".

"We haven't even made the bet yet!" Lucy pointed out.

"Fine then I bet that…" his eyes scanned the guild while racking his brain for a bet he can easily win. That's when his eyes fell on Cosplayer's team's table noticing a distinct lack of the Titania and the presence of her two other, already bickering, teammates. He spun back around to face Lucy, "I bet that you can't keep Flame-brain and the Ice-princess from fighting for more than a half hour."

Lucy looked over to see her already arguing team mates, and paled when she realized that Erza wasn't there seeing as she was currently on a solo mission. Lucy could sometime manage to keep her teammates in line, but could she do it for a half hour? She could be pretty scary when she wanted to be, she could keep them in line for a half hour.

Squaring her shoulders she stuck her hand out to Bixslow, which he firmly grasped gifting her with a wide smirk. "So it's a bet?" he asked.

"It's a bet! Prepare to lose!" She said more confidently than she felt. She stood purposefully towards Natsu and Gray, glancing at the clock it was currently 1:36 P.M. She had to keep those two from beating each other up until 2:06, she could do this. Easy-Peasy. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>1:36 P.M.<strong>

"Natsu! Gray! I don't want to see either of you fighting for the next half hour, got it?"

Gray raised an eyebrow at her, "Why can't I put flame-tard in his place for a half hour?"

Natsu slammed his hands down on the table, "What'd you just say Ice-prick? If anyone's getting put in their place its you!"

Lucy mustered her scariest aura she could manage and scowled at the two, "Shut it! You two are going to sit there and behave yourselves, or I swear to Mavis I will Lucy-kick you all the way to Hargeon are we clear?"

Both of them audibly gulped and could only manage to nod their heads. Lucy pointed two fingers at her eyes then at the two of them, whilst slowly backing up.

She returned to her station behind the bar, still maintaining her hard stare she had directed at her teammates. Across from her Bixslow chuckled, "Damn Cosplayer, I think you damn near made them wet their pants. I had no idea you could be so scary, it's kinda hot."

Lucy blushed and became flustered, it lasted only a second before she scowled at Bixslow. She went back to cleaning the bar, to try and hide her blush.

**1:42 P.M.**

Lucy was dropping some refills off for team Shadow Gear when she heard a loud slam. Her head turned towards the sound and she froze in her spot seeing and annoyed looking Gray scowling at Natsu while he clenched a mug in his raised fist.

'No! Damn it all they had only made it ten God damned minutes, they were not going to ruin this for her now!' Shuffling over towards the pair she caught Natsu's words and knew she needed to intervene ASAP!

"You want to slam that mug down any louder Stripper? Some of us have sensitive hearing!" Natsu scowled.

Gray tsked about to slam his mug down once more, but Lucy quickly snatched it out of his hand. She glared down at them making them cower in fear. "What did I say about arguing? You two barely lasted ten minutes!" she berated them.

"H-he started-" Natsu started but was swiftly cut off by Lucy.

"I don't want to hear it! I said no fighting, and my threat stands don't make me make good on it!" and with that she stormed back towards the bar where Bixslow still sat with a rather amused expression on his face.

"You need to relax Cosplayer! Maybe have a drinking or five"

"I can't drink I'm working right now if you couldn't tell!" She pouted gesturing to the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Whatever you say _Doll face_" he smirked at the new nickname her created for her.

Lucy made a disgusted face, "I'm adding that to the list of names you cannot call me if I win".

"Well then you owe me a kiss at the end of our date!" Bixslow's grin widened.

Lucy looked appalled, "That hardly seems fair!" she protested.

He shrugged, "Hey if you get to add stuff then I do too!" His babies surrounding him chanted "Too! Too!" Lucy blinked just realizing they were there, how long had they been floating there. Focusing back on the problem at had she narrowed her eyes at Bixslow, "Fine".

**2:00 P.M.**

Lucy was ecstatic, only six minutes left and she will be rid of Bixslow's horrible nickname for her!

But her celebrating came to an end when she spotted trouble, and it just so happened to be striding right towards Natsu and Gray. This could ruin everything for her, she was beginning to panic.

Gajeel sneered down at her teammates as soon as he reached their table, Lucy could intimidate Natsu and Gray but the was no way she'd be able to scare Gajeel.

"What's wrong with you two whimps? You scared your mommy is gonna send you to your room without supper?" Natsu growled at his fellow Dragon Slayer while Gray just scowled.

"I mean if you cant even beat Bunny Girl there's no way you beat each other, let alone me." As he said this Gajeel had leaned close to Natsu's face. However as he finished his statement he leaned back looking at them smugly.

"There's no way I'd loose to Ice-Cube!" Natsu roared fire spewing from his mouth.

"Tsk", gray rolled his eyes, "In your dreams Ash-For-Brains!"

"Your on Snowflake!" With this Natsu launched his body across the table at Gray the two started to brawl as Gajeel strode away and out the door.

Lucy glanced at the clock, **2:05 P.M.**

She groaned and slammed her head down on the bar counter top.

Bixslow chuckled, "I'll pick you up at 8 _Cosplayer Queen_!" with that he sauntered out the doors.

"So close!" Lucy moaned, suddenly her anger flared and her head shot back up. She marched towards Gray and Natsu, sensing the deadly aura they stopped fighting long enough to look up at Lucy and sweat drop.

"A half hour, 30 minutes" she scowled at them, "You couldn't last 30 minutes without fighting! You are going to pay!"

They both began to beg for mercy, but Lucy was having none of it. She kicked them each square across the guild causing them to form a large crater in the wall nearest the door.

Lucy went back to her duties informing Kianna that she needed to leave early today.

She had a date with Bixslow tonight, for some reason she wasn't as upset about losing as she thought she would be. I mean its just a date, it could be much worse!

She then remembered that she also had to kiss Bixslow.

For the second time that day she groaned and smacked her head on the bar counter top.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! BixslowXLucy is one of my favorite crack pairings! I apologize for not having updated my other stories, I started back at school and I've been feeling less than inspired to write for my current stories. But no worries I have new chapters for both Legends of Lucy and Sweet Freedom in the works as you read this! So until next time, thanks for reading!<strong>

**-titaniazoe**


	2. The Date

Bixslow exited the guild, basking in his victory. Cosplayer Queen had to go on a date with him AND kiss him! This was a good start for his mission to get her in bed with him, but how would he seduce her? He wasn't exactly known for having a winning personality and if that didn't scare girls away his magic and eyes did.

He was broken out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Gajeel standing one hand outstretched towards him.

"I did what you asked and got Fire-Fuck and the Ice-Bastard to fight, now pay up".

Bixslow dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a baggie full of metal scraps that he had snatched from the bar while Cosplayer wasn't looking. He handed the bag over to the iron-dragon slayer.

"Thanks for the help".

"Any idiot could get those two pansies to brawl", with that Gajeel turned and left. Bixslow felt slightly guilty about cheating, but it was more like indirectly interfering. Besides he was determined to succeed in his plan to fuck Blondie.

Their win at the Grand Magic Games got their guildhall back as well as a shit ton of good publicity. Job requests were flooding in once again, but it just wasn't as exciting anymore. He loved his team, but it was like the same conversations and jobs over and over again.

Take out a monster, Ever rants about being the true Fairy Queen of Fairy Tail. Save a town, Freed fawns over Laxus the entire time. Defeat a group of bandits, Ever and him bicker until Laxus yells at them to "Shut the hell up" because they're "killing his ears".

It went the same way every time. Some people say that consistency is good, but Bixslow couldn't agree less. After the high energy near death experience at the games he needed that adrenaline rush, heart-pounding kind of experience.

And what better to get the adrenaline spiked and the heart pumping then vigorous sex with a hot girl? Not to mention Bixslow technically hasn't gotten laid in like seven years. Wow maybe he should keep that one to himself.

He needs to put the thought of sex on the back burner anyways, Cosplayer doesn't seem like the type to give herself over after one hot date, though he could be wrong. He needed a long-term plan of seduction. This date had to be perfect and he had to get her to tolerate him enough that she'd be willing to go out with him again.

'Shit' he stopped dead in his tracks, he still hadn't figured out what they were going to do on this date tonight. He'd never actually taken a girl on a date before, hell he'd never been more than a one-night stand to all the girls he's hooked up with.

What do girls even like to do for dates?

* * *

><p>Lucy had left the guild at 6:30, in order to give herself ample time to get ready for tonight. She had given Gray and Natsu a harsh stare and demanded they not sneak into her home tonight because she had plans.<p>

Now she sat on the floor of her bedroom, which looked like a hurricane had torn through it, as clothes were strewn everywhere, covering every inch of floor. She flopped backwards laying on her back and starring up at the ceiling.

"That's it! I have no clothes!" Suddenly a golden flash light the room before fading away as quick as it came.

"Do you need assistance, Princess?" Lucy sat up to see her loyal spirit Virgo standing before her.

"Actually yes, I have a date tonight and I can't decide what to wear".

"Are you going out with Sir Natsu?"

Lucy looked absolutely horrified, "No! I would never date that pink haired idiot! I love him like a brother, and nothing more. Besides he's been getting rather close to Lisanna again. I have a date with Bixslow tonight". Lucy scanned the room suddenly feeling rather stupid.

"Actually I'm not sure why I've been struggling to find an outfit, it's not really a serious date. The only reason were going out tonight is because I lost a bet with him".

It was true that this wasn't a serious date, but Lucy still felt the need to look her absolute best. She had no idea why but she really wanted to impress the seith mage. Maybe it was because she didn't really know him or his team all that well, and wished to get to know them better? In her closet she spotted a navy blue dress that would be perfect for tonight.

"You know what Virgo, I think I've figured it out on my own. Thank you for you help, could you let Cancer know I'll be needing his expertise soon?"

"Very well Princess", then the spirit was gone. Lucy straightened her room, putting all her clothed back with the exception of the blue dress. With it she pulled out her gold cardigan and red flats.

She quickly showered and by the time she was dressed it was 7:30. She called out Cancer and had him style her hair in her new favorite hair-do, two high pigtails with the rest of her hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

She added some blush, mascara, lip-gloss and a red necklace and she was ready.

A knock sounded on her door not a minute later, and she opened it to see Bixslow standing there. He had on his signature visor, but he was dress in a black button down and blue jeans paired with brown loafers. Strangely his 'babies' were nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>Bixslow found Cosplayer's place easy enough, but once he reached her door he was strangely nervous. He had no idea why he would be, but his palms were clammy and he hesitated for a full 20 seconds before knocking on her door.<p>

When she opened the door he was momentarily at a loss for words. She looked stunning, and the smile she shot him as her eyes travel down his body made his chest swell with pride.

"You done checking me out or should I wait a minute?" he smirked at her. First she blushed then she rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm. He extended his arm to her and bowed slightly, feigning gentlemanly manors.

She giggled slightly and took his arm, when she laughed it made him feel warm in his chest. After a minute or so of walking she looked up at him, brown eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"So where are you taking me?"

"That _Cosplayer _is a secret!"

"My name is Lucy you ass!"

Bixslow feigned a hurt expression, "is that anyway to talk to your date? And here I thought you were one of the few members of Fairy Tail with manors".

"Being in the guild, even for a short amount of time, will suck the manors right out of you", she laughed.

"That's very true!" The pair continued to laugh and joke about their guild mates as they walked to where Bixslow had planned for their date to take place.

When they turned down an unlight dirt path that lead deep into the woods, Lucy turned to Bixslow with an eyebrow raised.

"Your not taking me into the woods to kill me are you?"

Bixslow laughed at her joke, it did seem rather sketchy to be taking her this way but the surprise would be well worth her suspicions.

"Just wait, you'll see what I have planned soon enough".

"Don't sound ominous or anything!" Bixslow broke into laughter at her sarcastic remark. They had arrived to the open field that lay beyond the woods. The grass wasn't too long and there were flowers growing sporadically through out the space. Bixslow had already set up a blanket and had placed a picnic basket full of food next to it.

Lucy gasped, "Bixslow…" she turned to him with wide eyes and his stomach churned. No girl had ever looked at him like that.

"This is beautiful!"

"I heard you liked stars so I thought this would be better than some stuffy restaurant". What he didn't say was that he typically avoided restaurants because of the stares he usually got, bringing a pretty girl with him would just warrant more unwanted attention and judgmental looks.

They both sat down and Bixslow started unpacking the basket. "I wasn't sure what kind of food you like, so I just went with sandwiches. Hope you don't mind".

"No that's just fine! I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me! No ones ever done anything like this for me before".

"What? Not even back when you were an heiress? I bet you had suitors trying to woo you left and right!"

Lucy chuckled and swallowed a bite of her sandwich, "If by wooing you mean giving me jewelry, and sucking up to my father then yes. But none of them ever really tried to talk to me or take me out, I didn't have a say in who I married anyways. That's why I got fed up and left. Its lonely having no one want to talk to you besides the maids".

Bixslow nodded his head in understanding, he knew how it felt to have no one want to talk to you.

"By the way, where are your babies? I don't think I've ever seen you without them".

Bixslow held out his wrist and shook it, jingling the silver bracelet he wore.

"I can transfer their souls to any object really", he had a small charm for each of his 'babies' that looked just like their respective totem where they usually reside.

"Oh yeah I remember that from that time we fought at fantasia!"

Bixslow flinch when she brought up the parade, it was a sore subject for his whole team. They all still felt incredibly guilty about the whole ordeal. Lucy must have saw how he flinched because she suddenly surged forward and grabbed his hand, startling him.

"You know everyone has forgiven you guys for that, right? I forgave you. I actually forgave you a while ago".

He froze in place, her warm eyes starred deep into his conveying her sincerity. He glanced down to her small hands gripping one of his large ones. Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding he looked back up at her.

"I know it's just nice to hear". She smiled at him and it made his breath catch. 'No Bix, your supposed to be seducing her. Don't go all mushy now that she's being nice to you, a girl like her would never have feelings for a guy like you'.

Lucy laid back and stared up at the sky, Bixslow's eyes covertly stole a glance at her body from behind his visor then he joined her on the ground. They lay there in silence, until Lucy surprised him by sitting up and giving him a funny look.

"What is it Cosplayer?"

What she did next surprised him even more, she took hold of his visor and pulled it off. Setting it beside her, out of his reach, before sighing contently and laying back down.

"You looked uncomfortable in that thing. Why do you wear it all the time anyways?"

Bixslow swallowed thickly, "people get – um – unnerved by my eyes".

"Why would they?" She asked as if it was the most preposterous thing in the world. Again she sat up this time staring right into his eyes, and smiling down at him.

"You have beautiful eyes!"

She said it so simply, and the moon behind her cast an angelic glow on her. No one had ever said such things to him, he couldn't think of a single response to give. She was a vision looking down on him.

"T-thank you" it came out as little more than a whisper. When her smile grew even wider at his response, he felt that warm feeling in his chest again.

They lay there for what seemed like a half hour but was really two hours, talking about the constellations and her spirits. They even talked about his 'babies' and his magic. She seemed genuinely curious about it too, which would have been a first as well.

Regrettably they left their spot in the field, and Bixslow walked her back to her house. The evening had turned out completely different from how he expected it to go. He had expected her to be uncomfortable like every other girl was around him, but she seemed to enjoy herself.

Curious he snuck a look at her out of the corner of his eye, and she looked just as content and happy as she usually did. He wondered what color her soul was.

His magic allowed him to see people's souls, most peoples souls were a pleasant blue. Blue meant that for the most part that person was a good person. The darker the shade the more the person edged towards evil. And the brighter the person's soul the closer they were to good.

People who did extraordinary deeds of bravery or valor, or people who were pure in more ways than one had bits of gold within their soul. People who did extraordinary act of evil or performed misdeeds had bits of red within their soul.

It couldn't hurt to take a peak at her soul, she would never know. He stared at her belly, and looked deeper until he saw it. He nearly tripped when he saw her soul. Well that just seals the deal, he didn't deserve to even be near this girl.

Her soul was a light blue with large swirls of gold moving through it.

* * *

><p>Lucy was surprised how well the date had gone, she really enjoyed spending time with Bixslow. When he wasn't around his team or the rest of the guild he's surprisingly sweet and genuine.<p>

She saw him tense beside her and looked up at him concerned. He was looking at her like he wanted to say something but was holding himself back. She was about to ask him what was on his mind when the comment of a passerby made her pause.

"Look at that guys face, what an odd tattoo."

"Yeah and look at his eyes! They look so strange!"

Lucy scowled at the two girls who stood off to the side by an outdoor café. When she looked back at Bixslow he looked downcast and he had put his visor back on. Lucy was furious at those girls for making him feel ashamed of himself. She stopped abruptly causing Bixslow to stop and look at her in surprise.

She turned to glare at the girls once more before striding up to Bixslow and removing his visor. She didn't give him or herself time to think before she pulled his head down and kissed him. He didn't reciprocate the gesture but he didn't fight her either.

When she pulled away Bixslow's face was flushed and he looked absolutely stunned, Lucy turned to see the girls who were bashing him before looked stunned as well. Lucy smirked in victory and grabbed Bixslow's hand and dragged him away.

Lucy guided a zombified Bixslow back to her house, stopping outside her door to face him. He looked slightly dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there. Those girls were just making me mad with the things they were saying about you".

He seemed to finally snap out of whatever trance he was in at her words.

"It's alright", he gave her his signature grin, "I rather enjoyed it actually".

She smiled, relieved he wasn't mad at her. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at the guild, thanks for the wonderful night". She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She shot him a confused look, only to see him smirking at her.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without fulfilling the terms of our bet, did you?"

Lucy was honestly confused, "But we already kissed?"

"Correction, you kissed me. I believe our terms stated that I got to kiss you"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't believe we specified who had to do the kissing, just that there was to be a kiss'.

He gave her a wide grin, "Think of it as a bonus then, as if you weren't already lucky enough".

Lucy grinned and shook her head, she couldn't believe the audacity of this man.

"Well are you gonna kiss me or not?" He grinned at her and gripped her shoulders, leaning in. Lucy closed her eyes and waited until his lips made contact with hers. She was surprised by how soft his lips were, she had been so angry earlier she hadn't paid attention to any of the details of the kiss.

She slowly reached up and slid her hands around his neck, while his hands drifted down to wrap around her back. It was a sweet, passionate kiss that lasted for a full minute.

When they broke apart Lucy was at a loss for words and she was sure she was blushing furiously. Bixslow took a quick step back and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll uh… see you tomorrow Lucy", then he turned and jogged away. Lucy stood stock still watching his retreating figure, "He called me Lucy". She couldn't repressed the giggles of pure elation that erupted from her mouth.

True it was the only date she had ever been on, but she was sure it was definitely one of the best first dates ever. She secretly hoped he would make a bet with her again, and this time she wouldn't even try to win.

Or maybe she should make a bet with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been thinking about writing a Disney AU for Fairy Tail, if you have any ideas or a story you'd like to see write in the review section below a pairing and the movie you'd like the story based on. I'll try to pick a couple to write for you all! Also a new chapter for Legends of Lucy will be finished soon so keep an eye out for that. As always thank you very much for reading as well as the reviews/favorites/follows, it means the world! Until next time!**

**-titaniazoe**


End file.
